


Artificial Paradises

by BaaderMeinhof7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And so did Ren, Benren - Freeform, But he wanted it, Drug Use, Kylo was high, M/M, No beta reader, RenBen, Renlo - Freeform, TROKR - Freeform, We Die Like Men, possessive ren, slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaaderMeinhof7/pseuds/BaaderMeinhof7
Summary: After a notable victory against their foes, the boys decide to celebrate a little.
Relationships: Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Artificial Paradises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here’s my first Renlo/Renben oneshot. I hope you like it! English is not my first language so please be kind. 🙈

Those who are financially fortunate in the capital of Coruscant will certainly know the small door adorned with gargoyles that have big eyes made of LED, in a dark, humid alley, right behind an highly important pavilion. The Knights of Ren were eight of the lucky ones, for on that foggy night, a celebration was raging among the hellish horde after a triumphant victory on the battlefield. There was only one impulse more primordial than anger: lust. And lust, as we all know, intensifies after the furor of a duel. The establishment where the eight warriors met was the perfect place to satisfy any demand of a lustful man.

It was one of the Red Lights Districts.

The colors — that were in fact oscillating between indigo, green and scarlet — merged in the numbing smoke. Kylo inhaled the last vestige of the night breeze, knowing that once he passed through the door, his senses would be compromised.

— You coming or not, kid?

Ren was waiting for him outside, smirking when he noticed his comrade’s discomfort. Not even the flourishes of the most eloquent writers would be enough to describe the malice in his gaze. 

They were very different, Ren and Kylo. Where Ren was handsome, Kylo was beautiful. Where Kylo was regal, Ren was visceral. They were opposite types of darksiders, distinct forces of nature, and yet, they complement each other oh so well. Ren was the beating heart of his Knights, and Kylo was the soul that polished the group into something graciously fearsome, instead of barbaric marauders.

Still unaccustomed with the hedonistic character of his companions, Kylo hesitated. All his life, he had barely owned his own faculties, and now they wanted to introduce him to narcotics. For the Jedi, the consumption of any hallucinogenic substance was a diversion of character. For the sporadic client, it was a reward for hard labor and a way to escape from the tastelessness of everyday life. For the Knights, it was a longing, and all their longings were mitigated. This was Ren's philosophy: wanting and consuming, ignoring moral precepts, useless dilemmas and being satisfied, but never satiated. While those marked by the corruption of the dark side hid their deformities behind heavy armor and long robes, Ren displayed his scarred chest for everyone to see. There was a sense of destruction within him, the same destruction that stained his body. It wasn’t the grotesque, absurd and gradual destruction that was eating at Snoke's face; it was a beautiful destruction, some eerie seduction, stimulating and expansive. Just as they once condemned him to the flames, he did so with the rest of the galaxy. If the worlds were bursting into fire, Ren would be the source that caused the combustion.

— Come on, — he said, placing a hand on Kylo's back — I guarantee you'll have fun.

The inn was not an ordinary cantina where the scum of gangsters and smugglers — so prevalent in these regions — was piled up. It was a private location, which required a password in an alien language that Kylo was unaware of in order to allow visitors’ access.

On the leather couches, the Knights were chatting and drinking. Trudgen sported women on his lap; Vicrul, some lad. Kuruk and Ap’lek shared a hookah, and Cardo enjoyed an amber-colored liqueur. Ren lit a cigarette and sat down next to Kylo.

He always sat next to Kylo. The other Knights, however, never approached him with second intentions, even though most of them knew each other in more ways than others. That’s how Ren wanted it. Kylo wasn’t encouraged to talk to women whenever they visited cantinas. Ren kept him close, always touching him deliberately, staring at his lips, whispering in his ear. 

Here, — he said, resting his arm on the couch behind him — try this one.

Ren took the cigarette from his lips and placed it on Kylo's. He was avoiding thinking about the possible implications of the gesture, so he just swallowed the herbal substance. In a few minutes, Kylo felt a strange dizziness rising in his head. There was no dreamlike delirium, but the strong release of a hidden psyche, the expansion of consciousness, the perception of sensations on a multidimensional scale. Even inside the room blurred by that perfumed mist, his vision captured the smallest details of his surroundings. He suspected that the sensitivity to the Force further enhanced the effect of the herbs.

Because of the inhalation process, his body's natural reflex was to get rid of the toxin that penetrated his lungs. A dry, insistent cough was threatening to come out. Realizing his friend's embarrassment, Ren gave him a glass of dark ale, and Kylo swallowed it in one gulp.

— You’re doing good, kid. Perhaps that’ll help you loosen up a bit. 

Kylo frowned.

— What you mean?

Ren smiled.

— You know exactly what I mean. You use the shadow as a enclosure, when you should use it for liberation. You’re always doing what Snoke expects you to do, but never what you want. When I look in your eyes, I see a kid who would do anything for approval. 

Kylo didn’t know how to respond. He would’ve felt anger had it not been for his drunkenness. The abnormal condition of the spirit deprived his modesty at the same time that it inhibited his cholera, already soothed by the blood spilled a few hours ago, in a tree-lined field that exhaled the odor of blood and burnt flesh.

He took another look at his surroundings and realized that Cardo, Trudgen and Vicrul had faded from view. It is likely that they went to the rooms with their brief purchases. Kuruk and Ap'lek reclined on the armchairs, gazing at the ceiling as if in a trance. Kylo, however, knew that his other companions would soon take an occasional lover in their arms, and he would be left immersed in his numb state and surrounded by unknown faces.

— How do you use the shadow? —he asked in a low voice, not sure if Ren heard him.

Ren had heard very well, and drew out his lightsaber, staring at it with reverence and contemplation. 

— The light... it impels the awakening of sensations. It's a prison, if you will. An eternal penal code that enslaves and sentences. I do not serve any master, nor am I anybody’s master. I follow the shadow because the shadow allows me to do what I want.

— If the shadow allows you to do what you want, what guarantees you aren’t a slave of your own desires?

Ren kept the saber.

— A life of abstinence is a life of restrictions. Not worth living. Of course, your fool of an uncle convinced you that there is virtue in restrictions. But pleasure and virtue? These are antagonistic things. And life is too short to give up pleasures. I made my choice, did you make yours?

— Yes. — he said defiantly.

— I have my doubts, — Ren shrugged — a child obeys; a man commands. You wouldn't want to live like an eternal child, would you, Ben Solo?

— My name is Kylo. — he replied, persistently.

— Not while you’re still a kid, no. A man would take what he wants. 

He clenched his fists.

— Right now, what I want is to strangle you.

But he did not dare to do so.

Ren smiled his devilish smile once again.

— You can try, when you regain awareness of time and space.

Kylo sighed. He knew his infamous friend was right. The objects that surrounded him now seemed to expand and contract, and when he looked at Ren again, he saw the same movements in his chest. He realized, then, that the objects moved according to the rhythmic process of Ren's breathing. Everything was Ren: the smoke, the pulsating sound of the music, the serving droids, the couches. The Force connected them and the drug enhanced the connection, extending it to other aspects of the environment. He should’ve expected it. Whenever Ren approached him, Kylo felt his heart beat in a wild and primal manner, just like the shimmying kyber of his lightsaber. 

His predictions didn’t take much time in coming to fruition. Ap’lek and Kuruk had already deserted the room. Only Ren and Kylo remained, sitting quite close even though there was enormous space on the couch. Ren stared at him, head to toe. 

— You never feel cold? — Kylo asked, looking at the burns on Ren's abdomen.

He didn’t answer; instead, Ren stubbed out his cigarette on his arm without caring about any traces of pain. Kylo felt his pants getting tighter at the small display of power coming from the man who appeared to have been sculpted by an artist. 

He also drew strength from the pain.

Ren took one of Kylo's hands and brought it to his chest. If he hadn't been doped, he would have winced at the contact. There was something between them; an impulse, a libidinous, wanton energy.

Need.

— Oh — Kylo said.

Now he understood: they weren’t just scars. The heat stored in Ren's body was like a human brazier. It didn't burn to the touch, but it was enough to keep him warm. Kylo ignored the chemical process that Ren must have gone through, but he wasn’t afraid. Invigorated, he continued his ministrations, caressing the man's chest and abdomen, feeling the texture of the scars underneath his fingertips. When Kylo turned his attention to Ren's face, his countenance was serious.

— Go on. — he said in a husky tone.

There were no longer curious touches. The desire made itself evident by the bulge in their pants. Excited by the encouragement, Kylo ran a hand over Ren's inner thigh. The two were so close that they shared the same air when they breathed through their mouths: a breath of tobacco and sweetened alcohol. Ren’s bewitching blue eyes were now black with desire. 

“Touch me” the eyes said. 

— I don't want to be a kid. — Kylo whispered.

— Then take what you want.

Their lips met.


End file.
